The One and Only
by Sub Rosa 19
Summary: Through Draco Malfoy's schooling he has had a number of fierce encounters with his, rival, Mudblood, Hermione Granger. Nothing, though, will compare to his extensive association with her on their 6th year Wizarding 'camp'. DMHG Not HBP Compatible.
1. The One and Only

**Disclaimer:** The characters of this story belong to the author, J.K Rowling. The story line however is original.

**Authors Note:** Hi guys! I've always wanted to have a go at this paring and this is my first shot. Unlike most authors who write this paring, I will not use Hermione as my main character. I think most people do this because Malfoy is a hard character to depict and this is thanks to the lack of text he receives from J.K. No worries though, I will have fun getting to the bottom of his personality.

**The One and Only**

**By Lovmysr**

**Chapter 1: The One and Only**

* * *

Draco Malfoy was awoken to the sudden ringing of his alarm clock. He groaned his frustration as his dream where he was winning the Quidditch Cup diminished, forcing him back to the ever-annoying reality. 

He grudgingly opened his eyes to be met with the suns fierce glares and moved to get up until a realisation came before him. It was a Saturday.

A smile graced his lips and he fell back down on his bed with a soft thud, silently thanking the geniuses that invented weekends.

Draco was into his second week of his 6th year of Hogwarts and with another year to go he had a chance to win the Quidditch Cup and make a stamp on his quest to become Head boy.

He was intent on getting that badge. He would have complete and utter authority over Potter and his Weasel, but the Mudblood was his problem. She was a shoe in for Head Girl. He reluctantly admitted to himself that she was the best in the year with academic performances, had gained the respect of _most _of her peers and was a natural born leader. Not to mention she had that senile old fool of a headmaster wrapped around her little finger.

He huffed as he recalled her constant attempts of butt sucking. Draco had often impersonated her _Pick me! Pick me! _routine to his fellow Slytherins behind the closed doors of his common room. He needed to be seen in a good light and being seen doing petty mockery would not look good in one too many eyes.

Draco was not quite sure how he had come to loathe the Gryffindor threesome. Potter was first on his hate list, because of the rejection he had faced in his first year. Draco was used to getting much of what he wanted in his younger years and getting rejected by a boy he had offered his friendship to for a lowly pauper, bloodtraitor like Weasley stung bad.

He had a much-developed hate for Weasley since his first year. Weasley was everything a pureblood shouldn't be. He was poor and he associated with muggles. Scratch that, he _loved _them. A blood traitor, that's all he is, that's all he will be.

The hate he had for Granger was not based on her blood, well not solely. Yes, he hated her for being a muggle who had slimed their way in the Wizarding world and tried to squeeze out his race that was fast becoming a minority, but he loathed her for somehow shoving that and her intelligence in everyone faces, _especially his_. If you've got it flaunt it, but he couldn't help feeling annoyed at her parading her talents because it seemed like she had almost not done her boasting purposefully. _Almost_. He could see under her act though. He could read her like a book.

The Mudblood was insecure. It was blatantly obvious. She would hid all of it under her intelligence and clung to Potter and Weasel like a leech. That's why taunting her was so fun. Draco grinned.

After reminiscing for a few more minutes Draco turned his head across his pillow to look at his clock and sighed when he saw the time at 8:17am. He lifted himself up from his bed causing his white sheets to fall gracefully off his chest. Swinging his feet off the side of his four-poster bed, he headed straight into bathroom for a warm shower softly so he wouldn't wake his fellow 6th year Slytherin boys.

After getting dressed he headed out of the Slytherin Dungeons to the Great Hall for breakfast.

000-000-000-000

As he walked through the heavy wooden doors he surveyed the hall seeing that not many were at the tables. There was around about 20 in total and in that, to his utter annoyance, Blaise Zabini. Zabini was a Slytherin Draco did not appreciate the company of. Draco was respected amongst his Slytherin peers not because he intimidated them, but because he was a leader and stood up for his House and his beliefs that they shared. The fact that he came from a powerful Wizarding family and his father was among the inner circle of Death Eaters was just a minor detail. Zabini though, appeared to undermine him. Draco and Blaise weren't open enemies, but kept their priorities clear of each other.

Draco took a set near the far end of the table and took 2 scones from an overflowing basket. Scones were Draco's favourite. They remained him of his family's countryside estate that he used to visit every summer before Hogwarts. It wasn't a homely occasion where his family would spend every living moment with each other, it was infact a time where his father and mother would conduct meetings with death eaters, but Draco would go exploring, fly on his broom or practise magic.

His father was now in Azkaban, hopefully for the term of his natural life, but Draco knew better and knew his father would find another way to cheat the system. Draco did not fear his father, but right now, Draco was a schoolboy who lived off his family and really had no other place to turn.

Draco had no intention of joining Voldemort. A pureblood should not be controlled and be servants of half bloods; it was against nature. He would not be his father, a desperate half blood server, but be his own leader.

When Draco lifted his head from lathering his scones with cream and plum jam he was met with the soft Blue eyes of Pansy Parkinson.

He had had a relationship with Pansy in his 4th year, but both of them had realised that it was nothing more than a friendship. After an awkward period after the break-up he and Pansy had become quite good friends, his closest in Hogwarts.

Crabbe and Goyle were his friends despite what everyone thought. They weren't there just to be his brawn, although that might have been his first intentions.

He smiled at her a she sat across from him piling up the pancakes.

"Your hungry today." Pansy had been certainly working an appetite this morning.

"I missed most of dinner last night. I had to spend the night doing the joint Transfiguration essay with Granger. The Mudblood insisted we spend extra time _checking _over each other's work. Damn know-it-all, she spent half an hour redoing my part of the essay." Pansy scowled deeply.

Draco grinned. He thanked god he didn't end up having to do that essay with a Gryffindor. McGonagall finally cut him some slack after 5 years of torture.

"Oi, don't laugh at me!" Pansy then promptly stamped her foot over his earning her a cry of pain.

"Hey! I'm just making the most of what precious time I have to laugh at you." Draco said defending himself.

"Just wait till you have to have detention with her tonight, then you'll be sorry. " She replied turning back to her maple syrup soaked circles of fluffy goodness.

It was Draco's turn to scowl. He had nearly forgotten that detention with Granger. That stupid old Binns had given them a detention for blasting the _Hinnik,_ one of only three remaining artefacts from the 15th century Wizarding period in Lithuania.

It wasn't his fault, Granger just had to parade around her A+ in the previous test that just got handed back. Hey, he was doing the rest of the class a favour by shutting her up. It was her that retaliated. After that he had to defend himself. Spells then started to fly everywhere, and unfortunately for him one of his spells was reflected by the Mudblood and landed on Binn's favourite historic piece.

Too bad that coot didn't see it as an accident and now he had to spend tomorrow sorting through old records instead of practising Quidditch.

He humphed.

He soon finished his scones, farewelled Pansy and headed to his dorm to do some homework.

000-000-000-000

Homework was of course the boring option compared to going to Hogsmeade. Actually coming to think of it he really couldn't tell which was the better. After 4 years of visiting the same place repeatedly for nearly every week of the school year he had grown rather bored of the once fascinating place. Honeydukes never really carried the same allure after his 2nd year.

At least homework is ever changing. "And ever challenging." He muttered thinking of his particularly hard Advanced Charms Research Task that was due in 3 days as he walked the wide corridors of Hogwarts with his books under his arm.

He noticed, as he silently opened the doors of the Library, that it was near empty. Madam Pince was in her usual seat at the front desk cataloguing books and the rest of the room was empty apart a group of 2nd years sitting in a front table obviously rushing to finish an assignment. His guess, McGonagall's 3 feet start of the year killer on Transfiguration knowledge. He recalled staying up most of the night getting that one done.

He walked through one of the many long isles that held hundreds or years worth of history and information towards the back of the room to a table in the right corner. It was the window that was beside it that made this spot his favourite.

The view took in the hectares of ground that surrounded the castle. He especially enjoyed it in the winter when the ground was covered in a layer of snow, the forest was covered in a sprinkling of white and the sun shone down it all leaving a yellow haze.

Taking a long drawn out sigh, he opened his charms book, _An Anthology of Eighteenth Century Charms_, to the index his finger slowly scrolling down the page trying to locate the _Aguamenti_ charm, a spell used to conjure a fountain or jet of clear water from the spell casters hand.

Flitwick had insisted this charm be researched and reported on before it was actually learnt.

After an hour worth of solid writing, Draco felt his wrist protest with pain. He gingerly moved his hand in clockwise rotations hoping to stop the cramp. His wrist, however, refused and he figured he might as well go to Hogsmeade a little while. He needed to pick up a few writing supplies as well from Scrivenshaft's Quill Shop.

000-000-000-000

Draco walked down the main street of Hogsmeade that was now filled with Hogwarts students. As with every weekend the small shop of Honeydukes was crammed with few people waiting by the door on the outside, their heads turning and moving over each others shoulders hoping to get a waft of the freshly made chocolate macadamia fudge.

Draco passed Zonko's Joke Shop, The Three Broomsticks and Gladrags Wizardwear to reach Scrivenshaft's. As he opened the door of the small brick shop a bell rang signalling his entry.

The counter was at the far end of the shop while glass cases lined the walls filled with the more expensive quills. Shelves ran straight through the middle of the shop filled with different coloured parchment, inkwells and more the ordinary types of quills.

As his eyes met Potter's, he snarled. Potter was standing with Weasley waiting for the Mudblood to pay for something.

He turned his head away from them, resisting the urge to pull out his wand and burn their faces, instead, glancing at the quills that were under spotlight in case particularly noticing a white, cockatoo feather quill.

He walked to the counter still seeing the three stand there watching Griymen Scrivenshaft, the owner, carefully wrap up the quills. He stood Wesley's side and received a gritted out "Malfoy". This alerted the Mudblood, who had not yet become aware, of his presence.

She gave him a questioning look and he only replied with an innocent smirk. She then paid and walked towards the door with Potter and Weasley and left not before hearing a "See you in detention Mudblood." from him.

000-000-000-000

He stepped into the cool breeze outside with his new cockatoo quill and pages of parchment neatly wrapped and held under his arm. The weather was getting cooler by the day and he could see many people enter the Three Broomsticks that was just down the road.

He himself, was caught in the trap of temptation and opened the door to the bar, his stomach grumbling as he smelt the pints of Butterbeer and Red Currant Rum. He had missed lunch like many Hogsmeade visiting students and was now feeing the effects.

Pansy, Millicent, Vince and Greg were all at a table and he smiled as he saw Pansy and Greg wave him over. He want to the bar ordered a new Carmel flavoured Butterbeer and sat down with his friends.

* * *

**A/N: **Sorry to cut it short. The next chapter might take a little while to update. I would love a review that has some criticism. It would be very much appreciated. 


	2. The Detention

**Disclaimer:** The characters of this story belong to the author, J.K Rowling. The story line however is original.

**Authors Note: **Hi! Just wondering if you guys had any ideas to add to this story. I'm open to anything. This chapter isn't really the most exciting, but acts as a build up to future events (that really I haven't thought of or developed) that hopefully will make a bang. I am seriously going out on a limb with this story and am writing as things come to my mind. I do need a plot and the lack of it is shown through the summary. This story, however, will try and take you through the whirlwind ride of Draco Malfoy and his hopefully eventful year at school.

**Note about Updates: **Expect an update every 1 – 2 weeks depending on how busy school is.

**Setsuna-chan09: **Thanks for the review. It means a lot that you enjoy it.

**ilovephram4eva; **Your my first reviewer! Thank you.

Reviews are great confidence boosters for authors, as I'm sure you all know, so I would love some more reviews even with criticism because it tells me you appreciate my story and take time from your hectic lives to improves someone's novel.

* * *

**The One and Only – By Lovmysr**

**Chapter 2: **Detention

Draco had returned from Hogsmeade with his friends in quite a good mood. He had spent an additional three hours wondering the shops soon realising how stupid he was for doubting the magnificence of the small Wizarding town.

He didn't even care about the detention anymore. The Mudblood could try her best; he would still be in this uncanny mood for the rest of the day. Even the thought of organising records didn't sound so bad; he would probably even find some useful information for his History of Magic Assignment.

With an hour left to spare before dinner Draco decided to go out for a walk.

As he closed the main doors of Hogwarts he was met by strong cool breeze. Draco always enjoyed the cold. The slight nip at his cheeks and breeze through his hair always gave him a tingly feeling.

The dewy grass was soft under his feet as he walked further away from the castle towards the Quidditch pitch.

Slytherin trials were set for next weekend. He severely doubted that he would be overthrown in his position. He was a good seeker; it was just Potter that became the bane of his loses.

He considered himself a thinker while raw talent drove Potter. That was the difference that he would need to fix, among other things (namely Slytherins preference of brawn over brains) if Slytherin was to win this years Quidditch Cup and return to their rightful place of 'top dog'.

It wasn't like Draco lacked skill, he was just calculated and measured compared to Potter's 'I'll-dive-at-anything-even-if-it-lands-me-in-the-hospital-for-the-rest-of-the-season' attitude. He needed to put himself out there this year. He would not be second best anymore.

He growled bitterly and he climbed up the Slytherin stands and sat down in the back row, remembering the jubilation on Potter's face as he held up the Quidditch Cup.

Playing Quidditch always made him feel special and carefree. Everything would disappear around him except for his opponent seeker and the snitch. He realised, though, that that was the problem.

He was concerned with the opponent rather than himself and the internal battle he should be facing reaching for the snitch.

The sun had nearly set as Draco reached the main door, causing a soft purple glow to set over the grounds making him regretful that he had to leave the serenity of the grounds.

000-000-000-000-000

The Great Hall was nearly full as he entered, walking to the Slytherin table at the far left of the hall. He took his usual set next to Pansy and Crabbe and across from Goyle and Millicent, then was greeted to questions from Goyle about why he went missing after coming back from Hogsmeade.

"Yeah," Millicent said, "you missed the grudge chess match between Vince and Nott."

"Damn," Draco said sarcastically with a slight grin on his face as he reached across the table for a helping of mash potato, "I've been waiting for that one for ages. You've got to tell me all about it. "

"Shut up smart arse." Pansy said whacking him on the arm while she shoved chicken into her mouth with her other hand.

"What is it with you always trying to inflict physical pain on me!' Draco cried fawning hurt as his dropped his fork back onto his plate thanks to Pansy's hit.

"Oh, get over it you sook." Millicent said grinning.

Draco scowled.

"Aw, does Malfoy want us to take him to the Hospital wing to get his booboo fixed." Pansy cooed.

Everyone, but Draco snickered.

"Bloody bash up Draco day, isn't it?" Draco said grumpily under his breath.

"Aw, lighten up." Pansy said hearing his comment. "Where's the Slytherin in you?"

Draco watched Pansy scrap up the rest of her vegetables then head to her carefully hoarded garlic prawns that were gathered in a pile on the right side of her plate.

"Right here" Draco replied, his fork darting out of nowhere and stealing two of Pansy's prawns right under her nose.

He grinned victoriously as he saw the look of longing and despair on Pansy's face as he bit down on his steal.

000-000-000-000-000

Draco for the second time that day, farewelled his friends and travelled his way in-between flocks of people that left the Great Hall, to the stairs that would lead him to the third floor where the History of Magic classroom lay.

He walked briskly to the classroom noting he was already five minutes late and counting. As he opened the door, the sight of Professor McGonagall welcomed him.

"Professor, isn't Professor Binns supposed to be here?" he asked, his natural curiosity spilling through.

"Mr Malfoy you have more concerns that which teacher will be your supervisor. You are 7 minutes late. Because of your tardiness, you will both", McGonagall turned her head to look over at Granger who was sitting at a table in the front row, "be staying an extra half an hour."

He could see out of the corner of his eye Granger's eyes light up and glower in his direction.

"But Professor," he could hear her say, "It wasn't me that was late."

"Miss Granger, you are both in detention and the time is ticking away. If you will like to continue this discussion, I will be sure to make the extension an hour."

Draco saw Granger's mouth clamp shut and turned his head back to McGonagall who was now concerned in fetching something in her robe pocket.

"Ah, here it is." She commented as she pulled out a scroll and unravelled it reading the instructions and then facing them.

"Professor Binns has left me instructions for you to clean out the History of Magic Archives room on the forth floor. You will be back every night until every cabinet is cleaned and sorted."

Both Draco's and Hermione's mouths were agape as their brain comprehended the amount of work and effort all this sorting would need.

"I also need your wands, they will be handed back to you at the end of your detention."

Draco handed in his wand and moved to lean against a table. Great, this was exactly what Draco wanted, not only would he have to _go_ to detention, he would have to _work_ in detention thanks to 'Slave-drivers' McGonagall and Binns.

McGonagall again looked through her pocket and retrieved a key.

"Miss Granger, I am informed you have visited this room before. Am I correct."

Granger nodded, her mouth set tightly.

He noticed she was still angry about being forced to spend another half an hour in detention tonight. It wasn't that bad spending an extra half an hour. They would then probably have to spend fewer days together.

McGonagall continued, "Good, because of this I entrust you with guiding Mr Malfoy to the location and responsibility of the keys." She reached over and placed the keys on the table Granger was sitting at.

The professor turned her head back to Draco. "You both are dismissed."

Draco needed no other warning and exited the room hearing the faint voice of McGonagall saying she will check on them at 10:30.

Hermione and Draco walked in silence most of the journey, with Draco walking a good three metres infront.

"Malfoy, you don't even know the way! Slow down." Granger said.

Draco knew she couldn't keep her mouth shut for more than five minutes. It had probably pained her from having a lack of mouth activity. He had even once secretly thought about if she talked her sleep.

"Walk faster, Mudblood." Draco commented over his shoulder in an annoyed voice.

"Yes, well that's easy enough isn't it." She replied sarcastically.

He could hear her pick up spend as he reached the top of the stairs, landing him on the forth floor.

Now which way should he turn? Left didn't look too bad. The Mudblood hadn't seemed to say anything so he might as well keep walking.

Once he was at least 6 metres from the landing, he heard her call out.

"Malfoy! You're going the wrong way."

He groaned in frustration.

"Why didn't you tell me 2 minutes ago!"

"Well if you bothered to pay attention to me last time and walk with me, you wouldn't have to walk all the way back, would you!"

He walked back to the stairs and walked side by side with her muttering the likes of – "Damn know-it-all" and "Beaver".

Granger soon stopped him and placed the key into the door by his side. He soon heard the faint click as the lock was opened. She pulled open the door and when the numerous lamps were automatically lit, a dusty room was revealed.

It was probably the size of a classroom, with scrolls lying everywhere on the floor and empty file drawers open.

"So," Granger said, already taking control, "Professor McGonagall said there was a box in here with sorting supplies."

She wasn't really taking to him. It was obvious she was yet again speaking for the sake of it.

He watched her cross the room and try and carry a box through the scattered scrolls, failing miserably with after 2 steps falling over with the box on top of her.

"Smooth Granger, real smooth." He just stood there with an amused smirk plastered on his face.

"Malfoy, wipe that look off your face! Just because this box is on me doesn't mean I don't know your standing there with another one of your stupid smirks! Help me for goodness sake!"

He could see her try and push herself up, but fail, losing her grip and fall back down. The box thumped into her. He could hear an 'oomph' being omitted.

"This is priceless Granger." He said walking to her and removing the box. "Have I ever told you, you are the best damn comic relief anyone could wish for?"

"Shut up. Took your time didn't you." She muttered, irritatedly.

He laughed at her bad fortune and angry response, carrying the box back to the front of the room where the door was. "Now get up Granger, your lagging."

"Me?" she said, getting up from the floor and dusting herself off. "You were the one who was late."

Draco kept quite and opened the box seeing glass storage bottles (obviously for the quills), funny rolls of different coloured spot stickers and a list of Wizarding countries and time periods.

Granger came over and snatched the list from his hands, scanning the parchment with her eyes.

"Okay, how about you mark all the English, Lithuanian, Bulgarian and Polish documents with the red, purple, black and green stickers and I'll mark all the French, Welsh, American and Irish documents with the blue, yellow, orange and brown stickers correspondingly. Just write the time period on the sticker."

'All right. Your ever the controlling one aren't you Granger." He commented sighing. He had a feeling this was going to be one long night.

"Can it ferret. If you work fast enough I might not have to stay more than 3 days."

The rest of the night Draco was on the floor of the room, working by candlelight, as he reading through scrolls that looked like they would fall apart any second. Categorising them was even harder thanks to the language used, but by the end of the night Granger and him had made steady progress and had probably sorted through one seventh of the documents, which was not much of testimony to really how hard they worked.

Most of time there was silence as they worked, but occasionally Granger would start humming a tune that Draco reckoned if he heard the actual song would still be profusely infuriating. He did not tell her to shut-up, although it had become tempting on more than one occasion for the simple fact that if she could not 'talk' to herself she would have no other choice but to talk to him and that was simply unallowable.

When McGonagall did return to hand back their wands and check on their progress Draco couldn't be happier. Three gruelling hours of hard work and tedious reading made the thought of a warm bed and sleep absolutely heavenly.

"Well, I see you both have applied yourself very well this evening. If this effort is continued I'm sure this room will be tiptop by the end of Friday. Here are your wands and tomorrow I expect you two to arrange to be back after dinner. Just hand your wands into me before dinner and I will follow this arrangement for the rest of your detention. Miss Granger may I have the keys back? Mr Malfoy you may return to your Common room."

Draco had stood there the whole time looking past the Professor to the door he had wished so many times tonight to exit. As soon as he had received his wand and heard he was allowed to depart he practically ran to the door and skipped his way to the Slytherin Dungeons, though he wouldn't admit it even if his life were on the line.


	3. Australia is in the Southern Hemisphere,

**Disclaimer:** The characters of this story belong to the author, J.K Rowling. The story line however is original.

**(A/N): **Hey. I disappointed this story hasn't hit it off. I really do like writing it but it seems as though I might call it quits if I haven't got much support for it after this chapter. I'm not asking for 10 reviews, but really would like more than one reviewer for work that I have spent hours planning and writing for.

This story is different and yes, hasn't got much excitement in it yet, but it will come along. I promise for the probably 4 or 5 people who actually enjoy my story (maybe less), I will make it up to you in this lengthier chapter.

**SnoopyKitty:** I really appreciate the review. When you say this story is really good I feel great. Thankyou.

**Lenore – TheCuteLittleDeadGirl: **I felt myself get giddy with happiness when I read your review. When you said it was so different I was really glad because I did want to take a different kind of approach. Thanks!

**The One and Only**

**By Lovmysr**

**Chapter 3: Australia is in the Southern Hemisphere Like Duh**

**

* * *

**

The enchanted ceiling of the Hogwarts Great Hall was blue with not a trace of a cloud. Draco hoped it would be an omen for his day ahead.

He had just arrived at Breakfast with Pansy. He was fashionably late compared to yesterday's effort, but who could blame him after having to spend 3 torturous hours in detention with Granger for company.

When he saw Crabbe and Goyle at the table, already taking their last bites of probably their 4th chocolate croissant, he was not at all surprised.

"It's the croissant special today, is it?" He asked his fellow friends who were looking at the two boys scoffing down more croissants by the second.

"Uh huh." Millicent said, her face a look of both disgust and amazement as she continued to watch on.

Draco shook his head while spreading cream cheese over his poppy seed bagel.

Everyday of the week happened to pull out different international breakfasts. Sundays always supplied the French and American breakfast option, namely croissants and bagels while yesterday was the traditional British breakfast that had his favourite scones.

Dumbledore had introduced it this year saying something about understanding different cultures and dealing with new circumstances . He said that while experiencing the joys of other countries foods we learn to be adaptable to things that aren't norm to us. Draco had got to give to the headmaster, he had really used the old saying 'a way to a mans heart is through his stomach' quite well.

Loud screeched could be heard from the far end of the hall. It was the morning mail deliveries. Draco's black eagle owl, Eclipse, could be seen at the front of the flock. He watched as a package from his owl was released beside his empty plate while taking a swing at his _Oringina_, a classic French drink.

It was sure to be another one of his weekly packages from home containing sweets, other types of gifts and a letter.

He carefully removed the string from the package and torn away at the brown paper to reveal 2 blocks of _Lindt _chocolate (obviously from his mothers recent trip to Switzerland), a book and a letter.

He quickly skimmed through he letter that was filled with _how are you?_, _I'm fine_ and _you better be keeping up those grades Draco_ then handed one chocolate block to his friends who graciously accepted and tucked one away for his stash that was hidden away from his roommates under a loose floorboard at the foot of his bed. It was conveniently under his trunk.

He then turned to the book. A book was the last present he expected to receive from anyone let alone his mother. His was indeed an avid reader (who wasn't when they came from such a highly educated background), but he rarely opened a book for enjoyment when his had so many texts to read and analyse throughout the school year.

He could already guess from the tattered bounding and cover that this was not a new book, but could also see that this was a book of value. The book has a glorious navy blue leather bounding and the name _L.J Harding _was imprinted then embossed in gold.

Draco opened the cover and was greeted with the most intricate pencil drawings and watercolour paintings. The first was a painting that he suspected to be the train station at Hogsmeade. The deep red train, chocolate brown of the brick and green of the hills in the background contrasted well to produce quite a pretty picture.

" Pretty, huh?."

Draco hadn't realised Pansy had been looking over his shoulder; he had been too involved in marvelling at the pictures himself.

As he turned the next page he immediately recognised the tall stonewalls and lush green fields of Hogwarts in the summer.

The person who had painted and drawn these had obviously been involved in Hogwarts and it could be told from the numerous drawing of towers, classrooms and even the Forbidden Forest.

Pansy lightly tapped him on the shoulder waking him from thoughts.

"Draco, Dumbledore just asked 6th year to stay behind after Breakfast. This is going to be intersting." She gave him a speculative smile and turned to the front of the hall where Dumbledore, Professor McGonagall and Professor Lemont, the new DADA teacher, stood.

Professor Lemont was only a couple of days old. The Headmaster had had trouble locating yet another DADA replacement, and for the first week of school they had had the old fool himself teach them.

He gently shut his book and placed it on his lap, focusing his attention to where the rest of his grade was looking.

Dumbledore scanned his eyes over the hall, finding the faces of his 6th years attentive and intrigued.

"I am sure you will all be wondering about the variety of breakfasts you have been treated to over the last two weeks. This was organised to give you each a taste of a different type of culture out of Britain. Well, with the help of Professor Lemont and the Ministry of Magic we have arranged a camp to happen for your grade in a different country. Of course we recognise many of you have not experienced muggle life so we are going on a Wizarding camp administrated by the Governing Ministry of the country. We have decided to visit Australia, which many of you will know is around to other side of the world. This trip is aimed at helping live independently and experience somewhere out of your comfort zone, but don't worry, you will not be travelling until your summer holidays. You will be further informed, but for now it is a nice winter day and a suggest you enjoy your time."

He smiled and watched as many confused and blank faces exited the hall.

Professor McGonagall leaned towards him with a concerned face.

"Are you sure this is a good idea Albus? These students are still children. Our Advanced DADA students may no be prepared for this."

Dumbledore gave her a warm smile. "My dear Minerva, they will be fine. These are the children who will grow to be both our leaders and defenders, will they not. They need this experience."

000-000-000-000-000

"Camp! What type of sick joke is this? And why in the summer holidays? Why waste perfectly good holidays before we have to get studying for the NEWT's going on camp?"

Millicent's outrage voiced exactly the opposite view of the camp from Draco's.

"Look on the bright side, at least we get to get away from our parents and go holidaying together. Not to mention that means no visits to Azkaban for me." Draco smile widened as he relished the thought of not having to see his father.

"Not everyone doesn't want to spend time with their family." Pansy said to Draco. "I'd rather be catching up with family than going on a lame camp."

She turned to Greg with a look of thought sitting on her face. " What was it you said about camping after going with your cousin in second year? Something about mosquitoes?"

It was Goyle's turn to think. "Oh yeah", he said with a look of realisation replacing his frown. "Camping is nature's way of feeding mosquito's."

"There's a lot of them in summer in Australia." Vince added.

"See." Millicent said.

He looked at them all pointedly. "God the lot of you are dumb." he said sighing exasperatingly.

"Australia is in the southern hemisphere." He said trying to get at least one of them to realise. They all looked at him with blank, confused faces. He again sighed.

"When it is summer in Britain it is winter in Australia."

There was a collective 'oh' and he whacked Vince over the head hard, but not enough to hurt.

000-000-000-000-000

Draco was now in his common room studying with his friends. Vince and Greg doing a Divination essay (like that sounded hard and Pansy and Millicent were doing Advanced Herbology revision for an upcoming test while he was slaving away finishing the Charms Task he started yesterday and reading over the chapter in his DADA book that they will be moving onto tomorrow morning in class.

Both Greg and Vince were no the brightest bunch, no matter how much help he tried to lend so they didn't share to many classes with him. Pansy and Millicent, although being quite good students didn't share the same classes as him eithier making his situation in class quite lonely. The rest of the 6th year Slytherins that were actually smart and shared his interests (there weren't to many of those) were not very chummy with him.

His isolation was always the worst in DADA, a class he shared with Gryffindor yet again. There were 4 Slytherins in that class, him, Blaise, Daphne and Tracey. To his utter dismay Tracey and Daphne got on spectacularly so he and Blaise would both have to suck their pride in and sit together. It was like a silent agreement that avoided them being the topic of interest through class.

_Though the creation of the Aguamenti charm the platform for water based charms was formed. _

_The Aquilia, Terena and Watrius charms are the whole new generation of water movement and control charms, yet philosophers and witches and wizards alike still use the original Aguamenti, preferring it to its newer cousins._

Draco sighed and leaned back in his chair, dropping his cockatoo quill on his finished Charms paper. He could see both Millicent and Pansy had finished their and were helping Crabbe and Goyle understand the not so logical syllabus in Divination.

"I'll go and return my library book." He said.

He received a nod from Pansy and stood from his chair and gathered his books, placing his pages of parchment, DADA book and writing tools in his book bag, but keeping the charms books he borrowed to his chest.

000-000-000-000-000

As he made his way to Madam Pince's desk he saw Granger there talking frantically to the librarian.

"So if you find _An Anthology of Eighteenth Century Charms _could you please tell me."

Draco smiled holding his book tighter.

"Granger." He acknowledged as he stoped at the desk.

Her eyes looked at him and then down to the book he held. He could see he eyes light up as she recognised which book he held.

"Oh thank god." She reached out to snatch the book from him, but he lifted it high above her grasp.

"I don't think so Granger." He said giving her a smirk. This was going to be fun.

She stared angrily at him.

"Just give me the book Malfoy."

"You know what Granger." He gave her and evil grin. "Please goes a long way."

She took in a deep breath. " _Please_ Malfoy, may I have the book."

Draco put a finger to his chin fawning thought. His other hand was still in the air, resisting the grasp of Granger.

"Uh…. No. I think I might need to use this book just a little longer."

Granger looked at him irritably.

"Don't worry Granger. You can have it on Wednesday." He patted her cheek patronisingly and walked away, tucking the book onto his book bag. Wednesday was too late for her and he knew it.

He heard her mutter "Jerk." Ask he departed.

* * *

**(A/N): **So I know I have a lot of loose ends in this story, but don't worry I plan to get them all tied up. If you guys think this 'camp' is going to be like regular ones where you learn how to hitch a tent and go orienteering you are deeply mistaken. This is Wizarding camp and technically not a camp, though I won't delve too much into that. 

I just thought I would leave you with all of the different aspects of this story that have just touched on.

The Detention

Draco's Book

Quidditch

Draco' s relationship with Blaise

Draco' s relationship with Hermione

Wizarding Camp

Have fun thinking about all that and tell me any ideas you have. Remember to support this story and give me a review. All input is taken very seriously.


	4. Silence Never Sounded So Good

Disclaimer: The characters of this story belong to the author, J.K Rowling.

**(A/N): **I understand it has been quite a long time since I have updated, but I have numerous different excuses.

My laptop had a major problem and I had to put it into service.

I have had yearlies and assessments that have stopped me from even thinking about anything but school.

All of my story planning, dialogue for later chapters and all of what I had wrote for what was supposed to be this chapter got deleted.

So please give me a break. Holidays have just started though and I have checked through the already posted chapters and now have gone into writing mode.

**Setsuna-chan09:** Thanks for the support.

**Rubber Ducky 9:** Thanks, you have always given me great support and much needed help. It never goes unnoticed. )

**Harry Potter's 1 Fan:** I'm glad you told me I wasn't bad. It's great you like giving ideas – I need them! Don't worry, I take it nice and slow.

**The One and Only**

**By Lovmysr**

**Chapter 4: Silence never sounded so good**

**Quote of the Chapter:**

'Many attempts to communicate are nullified by saying too much.'

Robert Greeleaf

* * *

The rest of the day for Draco was uneventful, except for of course another minor confrontation with Potter. Since he had started attending Hogwarts there wasn't a second day without a bit of a bicker or spell throwing between him and his Gryffindor counterparts. 

Draco waited silently beside Pansy in the Owlery his eyes scanning the room for any unsuspected droppings that might come his way.

He honestly didn't know what the supposed 'cleaners' were doing. Every time he came here there were mounds of poop and feathers. After brief thought he conceded it would have been too hard to have the place clean for at least 5 minutes. There was always a trusty stream of you don't want to know what from the owls.

Pansy finished sending off her letter to her parents and they both walked out carefully trying to avoid the droppings.

The prefects meeting they both were required to attend to, was still in 10 minutes so they took their time getting there, idle chatter passing between them.

They stepped into McGonagall's transfiguration room that had been transformed into a makeshift meeting room complete with a large round table and whiteboard, and were unsurprised to find that they were early. Both head girl – Melanie Willard from Ravenclaw and head boy – Gerald Venetta from Gryffindor were sitting at the head of the communal round table chatting about most probably the duty schedule and two Hufflepuff 5th year prefects were lazily sitting around talking loudly.

Draco and Pansy both took a seat at the far end of the table and watched as the rest of the prefects gradually arrived.

000-000-000-000

The head girl looked in his direction smiling too happily.

"Hermione…uh, you can do rounds with Ron tonight around the 1st, 2nd and 3rd floors and how about Pansy and Draco do rounds tonight on the 4th, 5th and 6th floors?"

There was no way in hell he was going to spend his Sunday evening sorting out files for 3 hours in detention the have to do rounds for another 2.

Just as he was opening his mouth to voice his frustration, Granger beat him to it.

"Any chance I can have rounds another day, I've got to help Madam Pince with sorting books?"

Gerald Venetta looked down at the schedule. "Sure, we'll swap with you so you and Ron can take tomorrow."

That sneaky little liar. She wasn't helping Pince, she had detention with him! He turned his head towards her with a look of questioning and disbelief. Even the read headed orang-utan was elbowing her in perplexity. Neither of them received a response from her, her eyes firmly set on the wood of the table.

Draco was just about to snitch his little heart out before he was hit with the realisation of possible blackmail. He had finally uncovered some dirt on the mudblood, although slightly insignificant, enough to make this usually perfect little princess make sure this lying incident not go on her record on a time so close to making decisions on the head girl and head boy positions for next year.

His hand slithered down and a small smirk emerged on his lips.

000-000-000-000

Was dinner not the just the best affair of the day. He had remembered in his first year how he and Pansy would just sit for hours doing nothing but long for dinner. Dinner was never really that special –it just seemed that way to them. It had some type of special allure. The funny thing was he had always taken a loadfull of food then become disinterested and then yearn for desert, that naturally, he wouldn't finish either. Going back to his dorm he would always be dragging his bulging stomach.

He had just handed his wand to McGonagall and was sitting in his usual seat skimming his eyes over the pots, trays and dishes full of Ravioli, Bolognese, Penne, Parmesan, Lasagne, Pizza and grilled herb bread. Although at home he was always served delectable food, it would always be traditionally English or French and never have the hearty essence that made the food served in a Hogwarts truly something special.

His mouth watered as the aroma of scrumptious herb infused sauces drifted his way.

000-000-000-000

His lemon and mango gelato had finished and so has his Tiramisu signalling it was probably the right time to go to detention.

He saw Granger leave just a couple of minutes before hand so he excused himself and made the short trek to the Archives room.

He had a good idea about why Binns decided to give this as punishment. It was his sick and twisted way of making them gain some appreciation of history. Phft, as if he really cared about how witches were 'killed' in the Salem witch trials or how Voldemort really did become the most feared wizard in 300 years. Quite honestly, he'd rather not know.

When he arrived, Granger had already gone to work sitting on the floor, her legs crossed and head bent down over scrolls.

" That was quite an act of fraudulence you pulled today Granger." He said, straight away going on the attack.

Her movements stopped briefly, then she continued reading. After a fleeting moment of silence she replied, her mouth set in a grin.

"I thought it was more of a harmless piece of fabrication Malfoy. "

His response was instantaneous. "I doubt McGonagall would find it harmless."

She looked up at him this time. Her look of nonchalance was still unwavering.

"A girl's got to do what a girl's got to do."

His previous haughty look of self-satisfaction was dashed and replace with a look of vigilance. For someone who was staring down the barrel of getting into trouble and getting a black mark on their record Granger was cool. No, her demeanour wasn't cool –it was cocky.

"For some in such a precarious position Mudblood, your cheek is not helping."

She gave a dry laugh. "There is no way in hell Malfoy I'm going to participate in what I presume to be blackmail. I will not become your slave for the rest of the year, for what could be just a detention. Suppose you just want me correct your work and I'll agree. Nothing more Malfoy"

Draco put this all in perspective. He had known this girl since he was 11 and this was most definitely not in her nature, to challenge something that could possibly tarnish her reputation. Although her offence sounded small, she had lied to the Head body of the school and used her assistance to Madam Pince as a scapegoat.

Draco soon matched Hermione's grin.

"That's quite a poker face you have Granger."

Hermione's visage, just like Draco's had, faltered.

Draco continued. "For a frigid, opinionated, Gryffindor, bookwork you sure have some Slytherin cunning."

"Yeah, well for a self-important, smarmy, Slytherin, jackass you sure have some Gryffindor courage trying to blackmail me!"

Her temper had finally been unleashed.

"Ooh, temper, temper Mudblood." He warned, egging her on even more.

"Scheming little twit. One favour Malfoy, but if it's unreasonable forget it." She gave him a hard glare giving him really no room for movement on the proposed deal.

Wasn't he was the one who should be calling the shots here not her?

"Hey, I've got the dirt on you Granger. It's not the other way round." Things were turning a bit sour. This was not what he had planned.

Hermione took a deep sigh, fast becoming tired of Malfoy's little game.

"Look", she said her obvious frustration in her weary voice " We've be rambling for 10 minutes. I don't know about you, but I sure as hell want to spend the least amount of evenings trying to sort this place out. We should be trying to do as much work as we can today and chitchatting about insignificant rubbish is not helping our cause. I'll deal with your blackmail later"

No matter how much Draco wanted to backchat, he didn't, instead giving her a glance then sitting on the floor and getting down to business.

000-000-000-000

He was now into his last hour of rounds with Pansy.

The rest of detention had gone smoothly with Granger surprisingly not making a sound. So far, late night rounds had been good as well, with only four students being caught by Pansy and him after hours.

They had just started talking about the school camp again. Other than what had been revealed at the meeting everything else about the supposed camp had been kept hush hush. There was one strange thing Draco did notice that he had vaguely thought about since, and that was Professor Lemont's attendance at the assembly.

Of course Professor McGonagall and Dumbledore were present, but having Professor Lemont organising it means it had to do with Defence Against The Dark Arts.

" Yeah, I though it bit weird." Pansy said, holding as much suspicion as him.

"I have DADA tomorrow morning. Lemont might talk about it then." Draco wasn't certain she'd give away too much about what was involved though.

"Why would it be a DADA camp though? There are tons of people who don't do DADA."

Pansy was more perceptive than he thought.

"True, Pans, very true."

They sunk into a comfortable silence, both clouded with thoughts of their summer camp that was in the not to distant future.

* * *

**(A/N): **That was shorter than usual, so sorry. Hopefully with the amount of ideas I already have in store for the next chapter it will be the longest one yet. 

Remember to put in a review.


	5. Meeting Professsor Lemont

**Disclaimer: **Characters used in this fiction are creations of the author J.K Rowling. The plot is of independent creation and in no way is part of the Harry Potter series.

**(A/N): **So... no reviews...zip, none, nada...I guess that….hurt? Okay, so I don't know about it causing a deep ache in my heart, but it certainly wasn't very encouraging.

I yet again stress that you are welcome to give any ideas, ask any questions and tell me your thoughts. It's always nice to have a chat.

Without further adieu -

**The One and Only**

**By Lovmysr**

**Chapter 5: Meeting Professor Lemont**

Draco walked into his first class of the week; Defense Against the Dark Arts and took a seat on the far left side of the room in the middle row.

He had been surprised he had even made it into this advanced class. He was a fully-fledged coward. No ifs, buts or maybes about it. So how did a coward get into a class that was made for the valiant?

It must have been because of his, what he would like to call, supreme intelligence.

His OWLs had given him satisfactory results across the board; he had been pleased with Exceeding Expectations in all subjects apart from Acceptables in Ancient Runes and Astronomy, and an Outstanding in Arithmancy.

With DADA, he had reasoned, during the summer of his 4th year, when he was beginning to study furiously for his OWLs and look at the importance of each subject, that if he was going to perform dark arts (which he would), he sure as hell wanted to know how people we going to defend themselves from it

000-000-000-000

The DADA classroom was quite spacious with at least 30 seats, though there were probably only 8 people in this class, 3 of them already in class. There were windows on the left and back walls, and a shelf of magical items covering the right wall.

He was, at the moment, lazily sitting in his chair with a piece of clean parchment, a well of black ink and his new cockatoo feather quill resting on his table, waiting for the rest of his classmates and the newest arrival at Hogwarts, Professor Lemont, to show up.

There was a small influx of people including one of his fellow Slytherins, Blaise Zabini. Blaise sat down next to him with a slight nod of acknowledgement that Draco politely returned.

Within a few minutes arrived this year's new Defense Against the Dart Arts teacher, Professor Lemont.

Professor Lemont was a slightly tall woman that Draco suspected was in her mid thirties. Her slightly curly hair was a russet colour that was tied back from her face and she had coffee brown eyes that complemented her fair milky skin. She was no beauty, but rather, apart from her quite pretty hair, your run of the mill middle aged woman.

Boring was Draco's first impression of her, her clothes being the first giveaway. Her robes were obviously the standard black, but underneath she wore a plain cream long-sleeved shirt and knee length pleated, dark brown skirt. Her smile was disgustingly cheerful and her overall enthusiasm wanted to make him puke.

000-000-000-000

Professor Lemont leaned against her table and scanned her first class of the year with 10 7th year students from, what she had heard from other professors, probably the most difficult group in the school. The animosity from what she had already seen and what she has heard was of great concern to both the professors and Headmaster.

The division of sides was very visible, a clear line straight down the class separating the gold and red colours of the gallant Gryffindors and the sliver and green of the ambitious Slytherins.

She had asked for this arrangement. Yes, many of her fellow professors thought it was stupid having two advanced classes when there were only 16 doing the advanced course, but she felt the need to try and educate them individually.

There was something special about this group though. It held the same separation the war would hold and had the very people who would hopefully both end the war and sadly become victims of it.

When she was approached to take this position she understood the difficulty and ill-omened fate that each of her predecessors in the many years since Lord Voldemort applied the second time for the position had succumbed to.

To Angela Lemont this did not matter. She was after all a 12-year veteran of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement of both the British and French Ministry's with 5 years spent as an Auror herself and another 6 years spent teaching young hopefuls in 'Ingenuity and Creative Logic in Difficult Situations'.

If she could face days of continuos battle, weeks without nourishment and months in Death Eater captivity without so much as a blink of an eye she could undoubtedly faced 10 7th year students and supposed pre-determined destiny.

"Welcome to the 7th year course of Defense Against the Dark Arts. I am your new teacher, Professor Lemont. Although I have not worked in a school, as such, before, I have worked 12 long years in the area of Law Enforcement."

She paused, taking a moment to scan through each of their faces, noting that many were intently listening.

" Magic has three different intentions. They can be good, neutral or bad. Dark Arts, however, falls only under the categories, that is bad. The Dark Arts purpose is to perform evil acts, but we must be aware this does depend on the spell casters intentions. Say if one of you were forced to cast an unforgivable the damage caused would be less that that of someone who willingly intends to do it. Only the killing curse does not work this way. There is no way you could be partially or fully dead according to someone's intention, or lack there of.

The importance of Defense Against the Dark Arts is to understand the distinction between magic that is acceptable what is deemed not acceptable. Understanding Dark Arts is the process in which every Defense Against the Dark Arts student thinks about the nature, potency and destructiveness of Dark Arts and uses concepts that are learnt in this class to deal with it.

Your next one week of lessons will continue on from what your headmaster started to teach, getting to know the importance, skills needed and overall value of defense against the dark arts. This class though, should fly through this chapter, all of you achieving no less than exceeding expectations on your OWLs I hear.

I'm sure many of you have aspirations to make yourselves accomplished in areas such as law enforcement. It has come to my knowledge that one of the hardest wizarding jobs there is – that is the job of an Auror, is what many of you have set yourselves to become.

Speaking of Law Enforcement, I wish to talk to you before we start our course about the camp all of you are to attend the summer before your 7th year. "

As hushed whispers erupted from the class and all were distracted by each others thoughts she went to the back of the desk and from a drawer pulled out 10 A4-sized yellow envelopes.

She put the envelopes under her arm and made her way to the front of the table, yet again leaning on it.

Clearing her throat she waited to get their attention.

"There is indeed something special you need to know about this camp. Do not expect me to reveal much though. Its intents and purposes are to be kept under wraps by strict instruction from your headmaster.

For most of this grade this camp will be a learning experience about independence, coping with unfavourable situations and learning to be a wizard of the 20th century. For others, i.e. both Advanced DADA classes, it will be quite different."

Hermione Granger's hand shot up as her sentence finished.

"Miss Granger," she said with a smile, "there will be time to answer questions from all you at the end."

She stepped from the table and started to move in-between the rows.

"This package I am handing out to you does not contain any detailed information, but does contain a brief overview for you parents or guardians. The permission slip does need to be signed, as does the medical. Please return them to me before you leave for the Christmas holidays. I do not intend to visit your parents and waste their valuable time with their children over such a trivial matter."

As she handed the package to Harry she stopped." And Mr Potter, that does mean your guardians."

He groaned and she gave him a brief reassuring smile.

Chatter again overtook the room as packages were opened and confusion expressed.

She thudded her wand against to blackboard in vain to seek attention, but none was given.

"This is a classroom, please! You all are acting like a group of quivering first years having their first visit to the forest!"

When the attention was back on her she continued.

"I am now open to questions, but please be aware I do hold the right not to answer. Try not make it to long, we have already wasted 20 minutes and do have to do some work."

Quite a few members of the class had their hands up and her initial wish to get through with this and get back to some course work looked to be under threat.

"Miss Granger?"

"What did the diversifying of food for breakfast have to do with a camp that was supposed to bring about our independence?"

Professor Lemont smiled.

"Indeed it was a curious suggestion from your Headmaster. A key in gaining independence is having the skill to adapt to different situations. Simply his 'different' situation was the trial of 'different' foods that many of you might not of experienced."

She looked from Miss Granger to another face.

"Yes Mr Zabini."

"If what _we're_ experiencing on this so-called 'camp' is completely different to what everyone else is, why the hell are we having to eat all these different foods. Is it simply because it's too hard to individually select us out or because there is a relevancy towards us as well?"

She smiled yet again.

"You're quite the astute student Mr Zabini. The answer your question, it is both. We don't want to bring attention to the difference between students nor will we even bother making different meals. You might as well experience the same delicious food. I personally prefer those cream cheese covered bagels to eggs and bacon."

The majority of the class mumbled their agreement.

"About if it has anything to do with this class or the other DADA class, it indeed does. Though I will not reveal that secret."

"Mr Thomas. Go ahead."

"Why is it so secretive? It's just a camp isn't it?"

Professor Lemont now was slowly pacing her way around the room.

"Hmm. You ask a question I'm sure you'd all like to know. Has anyone got any ideas? Why is it that only little can be revealed? Why is it that only 20 Advanced DADA students are being left out on so many details?"

"Yes," she again acknowledged as confusion spread through the class, "Your friends have been given more information about what they will do."

"Any ideas?" she repeated.

"Ah, Mr Malfoy. Enlighten us will you?"

"Has it got to do with grades? I can only imagine the fact that this will be something we will be marked on that stops us from knowing everything about. This camp, it might be like a test, we're given the skills, like the skill from our classes, but we won't know exactly what's in the camp, like we never know what's exactly in the test. "

The Professor went back to the front of the room.

"I will refrain from commenting Mr. Malfoy, but class, Mr. Malfoy has given you something to ponder on.

Enough questions open you books to page 24 – 'The Roots of Dark Arts'."

000-000-000-000

Draco opened up his 6th year course book to the specified page and started to read, although not paying attention to it at all.

So his suspicions about the fact that the 'camp' would be graded were right. Of course she hadn't acknowledged it, but Lemont hadn't laughed at it.

She had given enough subtle hints to make most of the class ponder over the activities and secrets for at least another 2 weeks. The less she revealed the more people were intrigued. She was smarter than he had first thought.

His initial dislike of her had now lessened. She seemed to be both a knowledgeable and charismatic teacher with just enough firmness. In fact, an almost perfect teacher.

* * *

**(A/N): **Okay, another chapter wrapped up. Over the next few days expect the old chapters to be re read and corrected. 

Drop a review,

Lovmysr

**P.S: **Big Thanks to Rubber Ducky 9 for betaing this chapter. What would I do without you? Love your work!


	6. Behind the Scenes

Disclaimer: Characters used in this fiction are creations of the author J

**Disclaimer: **Characters used in this fiction are creations of the author J.K Rowling. The plot is of independent creation and in no way is part of the Harry Potter series.

**(A/N): **Right, well I've pulled this chapter from my magical hat and hopefully it will be insightful enough. I've been trying to hold off as long as possible the specific details of the 'camp', but I guess revealing them is the only way to keep you interested.

This chapter might be muffled, confusing and a little boring, but bear with me. It is really only a filler.

Enjoy the chappie (it might be the only one for a little while),

Lovmysr

**Markitdownb4itsstruck:** Yeah it is a sorry attempt at being a novella. I'm still waiting for your next chapter, hopefully your taken my hopefully constructive criticism to heart and tried to improve your story. Thanks for the review, I love it next time if you'd write something you didn't like about the story – It's the only way I can change my bad ways!

**Rubber Ducky 9: **Ducky, you really do wonderful work. Are you warming up to this paring? I'll remind you it is my upmost gaol to turn you into a DM/HG lover. Looking forward to your next review.

May I cordially introduce the next chapter in this thickening story of love and adventure -

**The One and Only**

**By Lovmysr**

**Chapter 6: Behind the Scenes**

_To Marcus Goodman, Head Auror at the Australian Ministry of Magic (Sydney, Australia)_

_June 18__th__, 1996_

_Marcus, _

_It has been a while. That mission in the Swiss Alps still brings me shivers as I remember the near death cold we faced in the blizzard and those bloody bandits. 7 years ago wasn't it? A lot has passed since our brief, but exceptionally memorable time in each other's company. I have since retired from the profession as a people protector and have taken up the relaxing job as a Defence Against Dark Arts teacher at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. _

_Infact it is my role as a DADA teacher that lead me to contact you. The Headmaster of the school, Albus Dumbledore, and myself have been discussing a possible excursion that will be conducted during the next summer in the school year at your very own Land of Oz. A part of it, we hope, will include a practical exercise program for our 16 Advanced DADA students. _

_We will need a few people of DADA experience to mentor them through this process and it is because of this and help needed for the specifics of this module that I call on your assistance._

_Awaiting your reply,_

_Angela Lemont_

_DADA Professor at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

000-000-000-000

_To Angela Lemont, DADA Professor at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry (Britain)_

_June 25__th__, 1996_

_Angela,_

_Your letter, I must say, was a pleasant surprise. It has indeed been 7 years since I had last had the pleasure of working with you. That mission has since burned into my skull, a vivid reminder of really how cold Europe is. I forever since thank Merlin that I reside in the wonderfully warm country of Australia._

_Back to the issue at hand, I would be happy to help with this program, pending it will be carried through with the approval of Briggs, I have a few of those Auror training exam practical exercises tucked away for your use._

_I have also contacted 5 retired Aurors on the mentoring roles available. When their confirmation comes through you will be notified._

_Marcus Goodman_

_Head Auror of the Australian Ministry of Magic_

000-000-000-000

_To Angela Lemont, DADA Professor at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry (Britain)_

_July 6__th__, 1996_

_Angela,_

_Dirk Emeron, Chase Similton, Esther Gwenent and Orville Gilson have confirmed their provisional attendance. Any correspondences directed to them are to be sent through me._

_Marcus _

000-000-000-000

_To Nolan Briggs, Australian Minister of Magic (Sydney, Australia)_

_July 14__th__, 1996_

_Mr Briggs, _

_I Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in Britain would like to advise you of a possible excursion the Australia for our 39 6__th__ year students during mid June of the next year. We would like you to notify your various departments including that of Transportation and International Magical Cooperation of this development for a smooth and easy arrival._

_With the acceptance of the excursion by the British Ministry of Magic, London further details will be provided._

_Yours Cordially,_

_Albus Dumbledore_

_Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

000-000-000-000

_To Rufus Scrimgeour, Minister of Magic for the British Ministry of Magic (London, England)_

_July 16__th__, 1996_

_Mr Scrimgeour,_

_I would like to inform you of an excursion in the making for 39 6__th__ year students at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry to Australia._

_Most students will participate an educational self development cause to extend their independence and strengthen their knowledge of life outside of Britain For 16 of our Advanced Defense Against Dart Arts students this excursion will be an assessment of their knowledge and skill in a practical sense. In cooperation with the Head Auror of the Australian Ministry, Marcus Goodman, a module has been devised. 4 former Aurors will participate in the supervision of these students._

_We would like your acceptance granted for the travel to and from London to the destination, Sydney._

_Angela Lemont,_

_Defence Against the Dart Arts Professor at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and former Auror_

000-000-000-000

_To Angela Lemont, Defence Against the Dart Arts Professor at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

_July 17__th__, 1996_

_Professor Lemont,_

_Conditional permission is granted. I expect to be informed of any developments and the specifics of this trip. I suggest the Australian Minister be informed if this has not been done so previously._

_Rufus Scrimgeour_

_British Minister of Magic_

000-000-000-000

_To Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

_July 23__rd__, 1996_

_Professor Dumbledore,_

_I have notified my staff and look forward to your students arrival. I ask that the dates be provided to the Australian consulate, Maggie Hall when confirmed._

_Yours truly,_

_Nolan Briggs,_

_Australian Minister of Magic_


End file.
